Just a Love Story
by Marceline the Vamp. Queen
Summary: Juliet Capulet is a vampire, a Princess, no less. She lives a normal-ish-life at Bloodmore's Academy. At a Samhain party she falls-hard-for Romeo Montague, the Prince! She has no clue what to do!  this is for teens who like vampires and romance M 4 later


_**Chapter One**_

** "Juliet Capulet! Wake up!" Mother shook my body and my eyes snapped open. **

** "What?" I grumbled.**

** "School!"**

** Damn. School.**

** My straight brown hair surrounded my face, obscuring my vision.**

** I stood up and she shoved my school's uniform at me. **

** I grabbed it and changed quickly. The red and yellow uniform wrapped around my curves and highlighted my hair. I brushed my hair and put my headband on, my watchful blue eyes seemed to glow.**

** Mother straightened my clothes and smiled. "Don't forget about the Samhain Dance in October, where you'll meet your _perfect _Capulet match!**

** "Yeah, yeah, yeah..." I sighed as I walked into the kitchen.**

** I grabbed a piece of toast and ate it quickly along with bacon.**

** After putting on my makeup, I ran to the bus stop.**

** "Happy First Day of School, Juliet!" Lilly, my best friend, grinned.**

** "Hey!" I hugged her.**

** "Ready for another _rigorous _school year at Saint Bloodmore Academy?" Elizabeth, another friend, sighed irritably.**

** "Oh boy, you know it!" I replied sarcastically.**

** We laughed just as the big fancy bus stopped at our stop.**

** I smiled, revealing my fangs.**

** We sat in the back, where our seats were reserved with the rest of the popular kids.**

** "Hey, babe!" John, captain of the football team smiled at Lilly, his sharp fangs a perfect white, like all us Vampires.**

** All of the windows were tinted as we drove down the highway to our school.**

** Boarding school.**

** My bags were always waiting for me there, whereas all the other students had to pack and bring them.**

** I didn't. **

** Hell, I'm Princess Juliet Capulet! The heir to the throne of the Capulet Clan, the largest clan in the world. **

** Well, besides the Montague Clan, our bitter rivals. **

** Only the Capulet Clan and our allies were allowed to enroll in Saint Bloodmore Academy.**

** No humans, only Vampires.**

** At the Academy, we'll have to switch our 'daytime' schedules to nighttime ones.**

** Most of us live in Fairhill, a huge town full of humans and Vampires. All of our windows are tinted, the humans don't mind though.**

** One half belonged to us Capulets, the other half belonged to the Montagues. **

** We were born and raised to _hate _the Montague Clan and all who follow it.**

** As I exit the bus doors, I can't help but wonder how it all started.**

** It's already nighttime when I emerge, which I am grateful for. Vampires are allergic to the sun, we burst into flames. **

** "Good morning, Princess!" The teachers greet.**

** "Hello," I reply nervously.**

** In the Vampire world, morning is 7:00 PM, afternoon is 12:00 AM, and we get off school at 2:00 AM.**

** I slumped into my Dorm, followed by Lilly, as usual.**

** We were roommates.**

** I leaped into my bed and took a deep breath.**

** "You okay, Juliet?" Lilly asked, sitting down next to me.**

** "Yeah," I sighed. "Just... Thirsty after the long trip..."**

** She looked at my face. "My god, how long has it been since you fed?"**

** "Yesterday."**

** She gasped. "What'd you eat this morning? Did you eat this morning?"**

** "Yeah, toast."**

** "And you didn't feed after?"**

** "No, I was gonna be late..."**

** "C'mon, Juliet, let's feed you." She took my hand and dragged me to the Dining Hall.**

** "Hello, Princess Juliet, hello Lilly, what do you need? My, my Juliet, you're pale!" Principle Vladimir gasped.**

** "I need to feed," I instructed.**

** He nodded and led us into the feeding room. **

** "I'm a little thirsty, too." Lilly said.**

** Principle Vladimir handed us packs of blood which we tore open quickly and took long drinks.**

** My slight color returned quickly.**

** I wiped my mouth with a napkin after feeding.**

** "Thanks, Lilly." I grinned, revealing my fangs, when she finished as well.**

** "No problem, Princess." She replied sarcastically as she bowed.**

** "Shut up and let's get to class!" I laughed, leading her to our first period.**

** _Romeo_**

** "What's wrong with you today, Romeo?" Fredrick, my dearest friend, asked.**

** "Nothing," I sighed.**

** "Seriously dude!" Fredrick whispered.**

** Mr. Vidorian walked over to the board. "Now, all this semester we will talk about the rivalry between the Montagues and the Capulets!"**

** I snapped to attention. _It is not wrong that I seek the truth between our rivalry!_ I assured myself.**

** "Now, it all began long ago, when Dracula lived. We all know he was the first Vampire, and that he is the one that introduced humans to our kind, but, did you know he was also the First Ancestor of us Montagues?"**

** The class gasped. **

** "I know, I know, now, he had a 'secret' brother whom nobody knew about! His name was Bloodmore. As brothers, they fought constantly; until Bloodmore invaded his brother's kingdom with his own. It was a bloody battle, lives were lost, and when Bloodmore was sure he won, Dracula shoved him into the sunlight to be burned. But, there is _much _more we shall discuss. Firstly, Dracula hated his brother because Bloodmore stole Dracula's fiancee. By doing this, Bloodmore declared hatred and war upon his brother. Soon after, Dracula went into the woods where a strange, deformed bat bit him. After twelve agonizing days of pain, Dracula awoke from a deep sleep to find he was thirsty. Not for water, though. For blood. To get revenge on Bloodmore, Dracula snuck into Bloodmore's house and bit into his neck. Hoping to kill him, Dracula attempted to suck all the blood from his brother's body. But, Bloodmore turned and threw Dracula out the window of his giant castle before he could finish the task."**

** The bell rung and everyone stood up. **

** "Tomorrow, we shall discuss the Great Blood War, when the first Boundaries were laid upon our Clans!" Mr. V called.**

** "Romeo! Answer me!" Fredrick growled, irritated.**

** "Did you ever crave for love, Fred?" I asked suddenly, my silky voice curious.**

** "Of course not! All I crave right now is se-"**

** "Hey, guys!" Marie interrupted, flipping her blond hair away from her face. **

** "Hey, Marie!" Fred grinned happily. He's had a _major _crush on Marie ever since they met!**

** "Hello, Marie..." I sighed again. **

** "What's up with him?" Marie asked Fredrick.**

** "Oh, he's craving love or something." Fred answered.**

** "What?" Marie snorted, obviously amused.**

** "Oh, like you two don't!" I hissed, baring my sharp fangs. "We have an eternity to live, yet, we continue to _waste _our immortality on silly things, like rivalries and allies and I just can't stand it!"**

** "Chill, dude." Fred soothed. "So, we're gonna crash a Bloodmore party!"**

** "What!" Marie and I gasped at the same time.**

** "Yup! It's at the Krypt Lodge in North Fairhill! It's at noon so humans don't enter!" Fred grinned happily.**

** "Only one problem, we don't have a ride." I shook my head.**

** "And, we are allergic to sun!" Marie rolled her eyes.**

** "I _know _that! But, they have a secret tinted garage for Vampires! _And _I just got a Lamborghini!" Fred's grin only widened. "And it's during Samhain, so nobody will know we're gone! _And,_ here's the best part, it's a costume party so nobody will know we're Montagues! So please come! Please! "**

** "Fine!" Marie and I sighed. "We'll go!"**

** "Sweet!" Fred laughed as we all split up for third period.**


End file.
